


Found

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Found

"This place is giving me the creeps," Ron said as they walked into the abandoned cottage. 

Harry looked at the table, set perfectly for six, covered in cobwebs. 

"Yeah, it's a bit eerie. The sooner we get the job done, the sooner we get out of here." Ron nodded and they headed in opposite directions, searching for the artifact they'd been hired to find.

Riffling through an old desk, Harry felt magic pulsing from a small box. He checked it for dark magic. Sensing none, Harry opened it and found a note.

_Bond with me?_

_~D_

Harry grinned.

"Found it."


End file.
